powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power Rangers Want You With Sydney Drew
The Power Rangers Want You With Sydney Drew is the second installment of the five-part Power Rangers S.P.D. DVD mini-series, The Power Rangers Want You, featuring Sydney Drew/S.P.D. Pink Ranger. Plot Commander Anubis Doggie Cruger introduces potential cadets to the S.P.D. Academy. The Space Patrol Delta (S.P.D.) Academy has been established to protect Earth. The S.P.D. Earth department is faced with the current invasion of the Troobian Empire. To defend the Earth are the front runners of the S.P.D. Academy - the Power Rangers. Commander Cruger established the S.P.D. Academy on Earth over ten years ago. Cruger and the S.P.D. Academy are looking for brave cadets to join the S.P.D. Academy. Sydney Drew introduces herself. Syd is the Pink Power Ranger. She explains that no one is more perfect for the role of Pink Ranger, because she looks good in pink. As a Power Ranger, she is a member of a team. She also enjoys the cool accessories she gets to use. Syd admits that the training at the S.P.D. Academy is tough, but she is determined to stick with it. Dr. Kat Manx introduces herself and her top of the line labratory. Dr. Manx has created the Delta Runners giant robot assault vehicles called Zords. Kat is responsible for creating the latest weapons and technology for S.P.D. cadets and Power Rangers. She introduces R.I.C. the Robotic Interactive Canine, which is capable of multiple functions. R.I.C. is capable of assisting the Power Rangers in battle as the Canine Cannon. Delta Runner 5 is a scaled down police car that is capable of fast ground speeds and is also capable of hovering over water. Delta Runner 5 is piloted by the Pink Ranger. Kat explains that her home planet fell under Troobian attack. Syd shows off her fabulous room at the S.P.D. Academy. As you can see, pink is her favorite color. She also shows off her glamorous wall space, which again shows her love for pink. Syd also shares the challenge it is having a roomate. She shows a glimpse of Z's side of the room. Commander Cruger explains that it takes more than special weapons and technology to be a Power Ranger, but also hard work and determination. The S.P.D. Academy is looking for hard working and determined cadets to take up the challenge of assisting the Power Rangers in the fight against evil. The Power Rangers Want You! Cast Notes *''The Power Rangers Want You With Sydney Drew'' was released as an exclusive on the Power Rangers S.P.D. DVD - Volume 2: Stakeout. *''The Power Rangers Want You With Sydney Drew'' was released as an exclusive on the Power Rangers S.P.D. DVD - Volume 3: Wired. *Syd's room shows reference to her history as a model which was slightly hinted at during the series. *Kat reveals that Delta Runner 5 has the ability to become amphibious and hover over water, but it is never shown to use this ability throughout the series.